canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Sabrina
This is the place where fans of the Kaluka series can find out all about the many fascinating characters, so here is a list of some of the most famous and important citizens that live there: Sabrina - A young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes from the United States, who was wears glasses, a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of sandals. She is very kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, loving, willing to make friends with anyone, and would never harm them. Recently, Sabrina finally achieved her goal and met Adam in person for the first ever time. He was a really nice guy that she had met online and she knows that he is just as kind and caring offline. However, Sabrina's meeting with Adam in person had given her more than she had bargained for: the two friends had been warped into a magical land named Kaluka which features anthropormorphic animals, fruits, shapes, and objects. This was a result of the queen of Skyienia choosing them to help the Kalukians fight against the Metallic Dynasty, due to their similar personalites. Sabrina and Adam defeated the Metallic Dynasty's evil emporor, which earned them very special honors: they not only got knighthoods from King Rainbow and Queen Heart, but Peach and Cherry had designed and created a very special and customized superhero outfit for them, so they could become a real superheroes and really have the powers. Sabrina was invited to stay in Kaluka, so she eventually moved there for good, and has lived there ever since. She was formerly a silverware roller at a hospitial back in the USA, and is now the dame of the hearts of kindness in Kaluka. When she's not ruling Kaluka, Sabrina works as a superheroine known as Fuchsia Heart whenever evil doers threaten the land. She greatly admires, loves, and respects her teammate, Yellow Fire. Adam - A young man with brown hair and blue eyes from the United Kingdom, who wears a yellow t-shirt with a Brainiac logo on it, white shorts, and a pair of sandals. Adam is very kind, friendly, polite, caring to everyone he meets, and likes to have fun. He helped Sabrina defeat the Metallic Dynasty's evil emporor, and he got a knighthood from the king and queen of Skyienia, and he became known as Sir Adam of the flames of courage, while Peach and Cherry had designed and created a very special and customized superhero outfit for him, so he could become a real superhero and really have the powers. When he's not ruling Kaluka, Adam works as a superhero known as Yellow Fire whenever evil doers threaten the land. Goop - A yak-type creature known as a 'gaboonie', and is their leader. Goop has always loved listening to his father's stories of adventure while growing up, and had always dreamed of becoming the leader one day. At the yearly leader ceremony, the annual tradition is to choose a leader based on their loyalty and trustworthiness and the one who is chosen to lead gets to wear a fez as a symbol of their leadership. The leaders are also required to go out on patrol daily to find if the Metallic Dynasty is plotting to overthrow the land of Kaluka and the Skyienian palace. This means that Goop works extremely hard to fight for the safety of his herd and try to protect them from danger. And later, he provides transportation for the heroes on their quest. His closest friend outside of the gaboonie herd is Art the raccoon. Yanpookie - A female gaboonie and Goop's girlfriend, who became a victim to Metallix's brainwashing into a metal sheet slave. She was rescued when Adam used his sword to defeat her and then Goop kissed her on the cheek to show that he still had strong romantic feelings for her, which had restored to her normal gaboonie form. Art - A mischivious, but kind and caring raccoon who is very intelligent. Art is an extremely close friend of Goop, and the two met when Art was scouting for food to bring home to his family during a very harsh winter one year. The storm was so bad that the raccoon had become completely lost and was unable to find his way back to his tree stump, but luckily Goop had been out patroling on that day. He came across the raccoon and asked him why he was out in this storm, so Art explained his story to the gaboonie, and Goop felt terrible for Art. So, Goop offered Art to help him search for more food, and they did just that. After the food hunt was over, Goop returned Art safely back to his tree stump where his family was overjoyed to see him. The raccoons were very thankful to Goop for bringing Art home safely, while Art felt very grateful to the gaboonie and now felt like he owed his life to him. Art and Goop have been inseperable ever since then, and they ocassionally cross paths when Goop is out on patrol. Art can predict when something bad will happen, so he comes up with a plan on how to escape from the situation. Art is in a relationship with a squirrel named Gum. Gum - A slightly clumsy, but well-meaning squirrel who is always eager to go on an adventure with her friends. Gum is known for her ability to somersault from tree branch to tree branch, since she has been well-trained in gymnastics from the time she was very young. She met Art when she accidently fell off of a tree branch while doing her somersault routine, and Art was working in his family's garden a few years back. Art was gathering vegatables, when suddenly he heard the sound of someone screaming and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a squirrel falling to the ground. He quickly set down his basket of vegatables, and held out his arms and caught her just in time. Gum was very thankful to Art for saving her, and then he asked her if she was okay and she told him that she was fine. She explained to him that she was practicing a gymnastic routine, when she accidently rolled to the edge of the branch and fell off. Art told her be very careful next time, and so she agreed that she would not try to get so close to the edge next time. Ever since then, Gum has become an expert gymnast who has learned from her mistakes and can glide gracefully from branch to branch when she's not somersaulting. Gum loves Art very much and would do anything for him. Apple - An apple, who is fun, cheerful and bubbly, and as a result, she is likeable by everybody. However, she despises Banana and Durian because of their betrayal to Kaluka and also Banana bullied her best friend, then kidnapped her, took her to Metallix and brainwashed by him. Apple lives in the same tree where Art and Gum make their homes. King Rainbow - A rainbow who acted as a guide for Goop on the way to the Metallic Dynasty's hideout during Sabrina and Adam's first trip to Kaluka. King Rainbow is a very kind-hearted and wise ruler, who is greatly respected by his subjects, and will do anything to help them out when they are in trouble. He is especially fond of both Sabrina and Adam, and believes that they would do a great job of ruling the Skyienian palace one day. King Rainbow gave helpful advice to the heroes on their quest, and Goop was his most trusted advisor for this mission. Queen Heart - A heart who had chosen Sabrina and Adam to help the Kalukians fight against the Metallic Dynasty, due to their similar personalites. Queen Heart always wants to believe the best in people, and she thinks that Sabrina and Adam are worthy of ruling the Skyienian palace one day because they are pure of heart. Prince Starlow - A star who is the son of King Rainbow and Queen Heart and the brother of Princess Starina. Prince Starlow is very kind-hearted and especially fond of both Sabrina and Adam, and believes that they would do a great job of ruling the Skyienian palace one day. He wears a cape that was given to him by his father. Princess Starina - A star who is the daughter of King Rainbow and Queen Heart and the sister of Prince Starlow. Princess Starina always wants to believe the best in people, and she thinks that Sabrina and Adam are worthy of ruling the Skyienian palace one day because they are pure of heart. She wears a dress that was given to her by her mother. Peach - A peach who is the royal guard of the Skyienian palace. Peach is a long-time friend of King Rainbow, they have known each other since they were children. He enjoys his job as the palace guard, even though sometimes he tends to daydream at times. Peach is married to Queen Heart's assistant, Cherry. A few years ago, he just wanted to try and gather up courage to tell her, because he actually feared that she would reject him. He had no idea that she loves him as much as he loves her. Cherry - A cherry who is Queen Heart's assistant. Cherry became the assistant to the queen after the previous assistant, Banana, had betrayed the king and queen because she was tired of living by their rules. She is a very hard worker, enjoys working for her employers, and will do anything that they ask her to do for them. Cherry is married to Peach, but a few years ago, she had no idea that he cares for her deeper than she thinks. Lemon and Lime - A lemon and a lime who are twin brothers and who are both mischief makers who like to do naughty things. One time, they sided with the Metallic Dynasty, until they did things even they wouldn't dare commit. So they left them, and although they may play pranks on people, they may be quite helpful. Aquesio - A rain drop, who is the king of the Seaweed Kingdom and lives in the Great Kalukian Ocean in the middle of a tropical beach. Sabrina and Adam met Aquesio when they are enjoying their swim, while exploring Kaluka. Sasha - A young woman who resembles Sabrina, and wears a gold t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and a pair of sandals, but does not wear glasses. Sasha is a kidnapper, thief, and would-be killer who is sad, depressed, cold-hearted, hot-tempered, cruel, sadistic, cynical, stubborn, extremely unfriendly, only cares about herself, and enjoys hurting and bullying others for no reason, just to laugh at them. She and Alan were warped into Shadowmetalland by Metallina after Metallix had sent Banana and Durian to find out how Queen Heart had brought Sabrina and Adam into Kaluka. They were hired by Metallix to try and capture Sabrina and Adam in order for their employer to transform their kind-hearted counterparts into metal sheets to serve him for all eternity. Sasha and Alan were also given customized supervillain outfits by Banana and Durian as a gift for helping the Metallic Dynasty by trying to expand their empire. She can become a supervillainess known as Dark Heart, and has the exact opposite of Fuchsia Heart's powers. Alan - A young man that resembles Adam, but with messy grey hair and hazel eyes, who wears a green t-shirt that says 'Muck Muck', grey pants, and black shoes. Alan is a rude, selfish, obnoxious, snobbish, and abusive bully who takes great pleasure in tormenting his kind-hearted counterpart. Despite this, Alan does have a soft spot exclusively for Sabrina and is in love with her so much that he will even dress up as Yellow Fire just to try to impress her, and is extremely jealous and angry because she loves Yellow Fire instead of him. Metallix hired Alan and Sasha for a very special assignment by promising them a major award: they would have to capture Adam and Sabrina to have the two heroes changed into metal sheet slaves for all eternity. Alan was also given a customized supervillain outfit as a gift by Banana and Durian for siding with the Metallic Dynasty and heping them try to expand their empire. He can become a supervillain known as Green Ice, and has most of Yellow Fire's abilities, but he uses ice powers instand of fire ones. Superbot - A robot that acts as a lookout for the Metallic Dynasty. Superbot pretended like he's extremely accident prone and forgetful, but he is actually not clumsy at all and is highly intelligent. He secretly wishes to join the heroes in the fight against the Metallic Dynasty, which is why he puts on his act of being clumsy and forgetful for his employers. Valentina - A heart-shaped robot that was given to Prince Starlow and Princess Starina as a birthday gift from their parents, however she was stolen from the Skyeinian Palace by the Metallic Dynasty, and re-programmed to fight the Skyeinians and the Kalukians. Valentina was eventually restored to normal when Superbot convinced Sabrina to use her unique super power, and the two robots have been inseperable ever since. Banana - A banana who was once the assistant to Queen Heart, until she tried to conquer the queen's throne. One day, Banana decided she wanted to be ruler because disliked the rules the king and queen made, so she confronted Queen Heart about it which led to the two of them to have a terrible argument. So, Banana left the Skyenian palace and turned over to the Metallic Dynasty. She was defeated when Sabrina transformed into Fuchsia Heart and started spinning around and threw lots of miniature hearts, which annoyed her like flies and distorted her vision and then locked up in Skyienian dungeons as punishment. Durian also has this punishment. Durian - A durian who is known for his terrible smell, spiky body, and malicious aggressive personality. Just like Banana, he had also betrayed the Kalukians and Skyenians and sided up with the Metallic Dynasty. Durian is Metallix's favorite minion, which means he is trying to work hard to become his boss' best employee. He was defeated when Adam transformed into Yellow Fire and flew while he treated Durian like a football and it made him bowl over Banana, then he and Banana get locked up in Skyienian dungeons as punishment. The Nuts, Bolts, and Washers - They were the henchmen/guards of the Metallic Dynasty, and are the only ones who knew the truth about Superbot's deep secret: he's highly intelligent, but liked to act clumsy and forgetful for his employers, so he could join the heroes in the fight against the Metallic Dynasty. Metallina - A metal ball who can shoot psychic beams out of her eyes and has the ability to see the future, but she always twists the scene before her for her own uses. Metallina is the former emperess of the Metallic Dynasty, and believes that she is the most beautiful person in the whole entire land, which causes her and Banana to argue a lot. She was defeated for good when Fuchsia Heart used the power of love on her and now works as a maid to Superbot and Valentina. Metallix - A sheet of metal who wanted to overthrow the land of Kaluka and the Skyienian palace, because he wanted to expand both of these into a part of the Metallic Dynasty. As the emporor of the Metallic Dynasty, Metallix tried to stop the Kalukians and the Skyienians from destroying his empire and would cast a spell from his hands that changed anyone who opposed him into sheets of metal and they would serve him for all eternity. He was defeated for good when Yellow Fire used his intense heat and flames to melt him. Category:Lists Category:Kaluka